Through The Glass
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: once a great royal. inuyasha lost all he had in a rebellion and swore to avenge his lover's death. 500 years later he's out for blood but can one human reincarnite change evrything? inuyashaXkagome


**People of fan fiction…I am still alive! And my internet is now functioning!:D on a sad note, all my previous stories are on an undetermined hiatus until I get back into the swing of things and they had to reboot my laptop so all my stories are GONE): but, all is well in Tori land and seeing as my Bio teacher literally had a mental breakdown this afternoon and we had a free day I decided to make a story and post it. Yay! **

Black smoke mingled with the deep blue of the sky as the scent of fire, blood, sweat, fear, and rotting of corpses filled Inuyasha's nose. He was running at top speed as he raced towards his home. He had been traveling to take care of important of some important business when he heard about the rebellion. As soon as he heard this he dashed home to help his father protect his mother and his fiancee, Kikyo.

As he entered the clearing, he was greeted by the ashes of the palace he had spent all those years in. the once magnificent building that stood so tall and so proud, reduced to ashes and rubble. Everyone of the servants he passed looked down in shame and grief. He walked slowly trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening but, it was becoming all to real.

"Where have you been brother?" a voice asked from behind him. He didn't have to turn to know the speaker. His older brother, Sesshomaru, would be standing there in all his arrogant glory.

"Where are they?" the young half demon asked. No one answered. "Where's father?" No answer. "Where's my mother?" his voice rose a little, still he received no answer. He whirled around and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "Where's Kikyo!"

The blank look on Sesshomaru's face didn't change as he coldly said the word, "Dead."

It felt as if the air was knocked out of Inuyasha's chest. "No. It-it can't- they can't be-"

"Sires! We found this," a guard announced shoving a haggard looking demon at their feet, "lurking around. He was part of the mob."

The demon cackled madly as he darted his head between the brothers. "Died like no good dogs they did. Master….Master loved the girl." the demon laughed hysterically.

"What do you mean loved the girl! Who is he!" Inuyasha growled. The demon did not respond. "Tell me!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing the demon and beating him into the ground…..

~500 years later~

Kagome Higurashi sprang up from her bed, alarm clock screaming in her ear. She'd had that nightmare, again. The one with the two silver haired, golden eyed boys. She didn't know which scared her more, the cold faced one or the violent one. Both were amazingly good looking, she wouldn't lie about that. The dreams came almost every night for about a week. She didn't have time to think about that now or she would be late for school.

Inuyasha's amber eyes flew open as he awoke from his nightmare, his past. It was were he lost his family and his only love. It had been nearly 500 years since that awful day but if he closed his eyes and focused, he could remember everything down to the day's scent. Not a day went by where he didn't blame himself in some way.

His little fox demon companion liked to point out that he was repaying his sorrows by hunting down all troubling demons. It was obvious the little runt didn't know his true motives. All Inuyasha wanted was to get the sacred jewel and become a full demon. Once, long ago, he wanted to use the jewel to bring Kikyo back from the grave but, as the time wore on, he realized that that would be ridiculous. If he became the most powerful demon he could avenge her and find that disgusting creature that brought upon her death.

The mere thought of that demon made Inuyasha snarl. He'd never encountered the demon, Naraku, himself but when he did, he would kill him. He would make sure that _thing_ suffered dearly for what he did, what he took away.

Sesshomaru said to move on and let it go. She was a stupid human and just move on. 'He's such a damn hypocrite,' Inuyasha thought thinking of his older and distant brother. Sesshomaru claimed to hate all humans and thought they were all worthless creatures but he loved the little human orphan, Rin, like his own child. If anything happened to that little girl, he was positive, Sesshomaru would completely go mad.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of bed and forced himself to get ready for this thing called school. He needed to find a girl he met through the agency. An orphan demon slayer named Sango. He'd seen her training once and saw she had an unyielding fury for demons, especially Naraku. He didn't know why and he didn't care to know. She was one of the best though and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed her help very badly.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo, the young fox demon, said groggily rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I told you already, you stupid runt. Now shutup and go back to sleep. I'll be back later," Inuyasha snapped. He didn't like asking for help.

"Wait, Inuyasha! You need something to cover your ears!" Shippo yelled as the half demon was walking out the door. He quickly walked back into the small apartment and slammed the door. As he made his way back to his bedroom he murmured cuss words. Once his hat was securely in place hiding his dog ears, he left a sleeping Shippo in the apartment complex.

He had made Sesshomaru set everything up at the local high school and by the time he walked into the building he was already enrolled. All he had to do was pick up his schedule. He had made it through one class already, P.E., and he still hadn't seen Sango. When he got to his global class things started to go not as he planned.

He sat in the back row, doodling on a piece of paper not listening to the teacher go on and on about some state in America. He heard giggling coming from the next aisle of desks. He absently looked up to see a dark haired boy trying to feel up some cheerleader. "Miroku, stoooop," the girl giggled. "We cant do that in claaass. Are you crazy?"

"Crazy about you," the pervert, Miroku said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the stupid phrase. That's when the sweet smell hit him like punch to the face. It was _her_ scent, Kikyo's scent. 'It can't be possible!' Inuyasha thought whipping his head up to look at the girl at the front of class. It was her, Kikyo had come back to him after all…..

**So, tis all for now peoples. Please review but, BE NICE! That's all. Bye****J**


End file.
